Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that manages image data in association with each other.
Description of the Related Art
An apparatus that manages image files has been known by for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 5141447. This apparatus is configured to record two images of a main image and a sub-image recoded in an image file different from that of the main image in association with each other, and to display the main image and the sub-image in association with each other. This apparatus is also configured to determine the updating of the image when one of the images is updated.